


Comparing notes

by ebonyfeather



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Random Pairing Generator prompt: Danny Quinn meets Rupert Giles on Hadrian's wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing notes

 

 

Danny saw the man standing, looking around, and yelled for him to move. Any moment now, he was going to be run down by a pissed off dinosaur and if Danny let a civilian get hurt…

 

“Are you deaf or something? Get out of the bloody way!”

 

The man didn’t reply, too busy staring at something off to his left. “Is that…?”

 

Danny sighed and grabbed the man’s arm, dragging him out of the way just as the tranquilisers kicked in and the creature dropped to the ground right where the man had been standing.

 

“You hurt?” he asked, checking the man over quickly and trying not to think that he really was rather handsome.

 

The man seemed to shake off his daze, tearing his eyes away from the unconscious dinosaur, now surrounded by soldiers with Abby checking it over.

 

“No. I’m fine,” he said. “Who are you people? And what was that?”

 

Danny realised that the man didn’t look particularly distressed by the appearance of a millions-of-years extinct creature, more intrigued.

 

“Danny Quinn. And yes, that was a dinosaur- no clue what kind, though. That’s Connor’s department, not mine.”

 

The man merely nodded. “Rupert Giles.”

 

Danny shook the hand offered. “So why aren’t you more freaked out by this?”

 

“I should perhaps have mentioned that I used to be a Watcher.”

 

“Watcher? What did you watch?”

 

“Vampire slayers, and as a result of those duties we came across almost every kind of demon known as well.”

 

“Demons? Vampire Slayers?” Danny glanced across to make sure the others didn’t need his help. “You know, there’s a pub just a few miles down the road; fancy a drink? You can tell me all about Demons and stuff.”

 

“If you tell me how that creature came to be wandering about the countryside,” Rupert countered.

 

“It’s meant to be a secret project; I’ve probably told you too much already.”

 

Rupert just smiled. “As have I, but who’s to know? Come on, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he teased.

 

Danny looked the man over, thinking that he really wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little- okay, a lot- better.

 

“I think I like the sound of that.”

 

 


End file.
